Magic Fingers
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: Arthur pulls a muscle in his back and Merlin helps him recover. My first Merlin fanfiction - so please be kind.


This is my very first Merlin fic so please be kind. And review if you have the time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.

* * *

**Magic Fingers**

Arthur's sword clashed against Sir Leon's as they sparred in training when Arthur gave a cry and stopped, pressing one hand to the small of his back and grimacing, dropping his sword to the ground.

"Arthur, are you okay?" Leon was beside him in seconds and Arthur nodded.

"I'm fine, just a twinge." Arthur picked up his sword and continued sparring but it was half hearted and every time he lunged, a muscle in his back moved painfully. He fought valiantly but Leon beat him since Arthur would've hated it if Leon had eased up.

When Arthur stumbled away from training as the sun set, Gwaine and Leon exchanged a worried look at each other, both of them glancing towards Arthur who had his hand pressed against his back and his shoulders were slumped.

* * *

Later that night, Arthur was hiding in his chambers. He didn't want to be seen as weak at all so he had given Merlin the night off before pressing his fingertips into his tender muscle. The swelling was obvious already. He groaned, slumping into bed and pressing his face into a pillow, feeling pain throb throughout his body.

Merlin found him the next morning; face down in bed with the sheets pooled around his hips. "Arthur, is your back okay?" Merlin tried not to hint too much that Gwaine had pulled him aside outside and told Merlin that Arthur had killed his back in training but the red marks on his back from Arthur's fingers and swelling at the base of his spine was reason enough to ask.

"Yes, I'm fi-" Arthur moved as he spoke but finished his sentence with a pain filled moan instead and collapsed back onto the bed.

"So you aren't fine at all." Merlin clicked his tongue. "What'd you do to it?"

"Nothing."

"Arthur, tell me. Maybe I can't help."

"Since when could you help with anything, prat?"

Merlin leaned forward and gently massaged his fingers into the small of Arthur's back. Arthur moaned in an entirely different fashion this time, a small smile lifted one corner of his mouth as he relaxed a little.

"So all your muscles have gone into spasm because you didn't call me sooner? God, you definitely are the only prat here." Merlin snorted but continued his slow massage, pressing the heels of his hands into the small of Arthur's back.

"Uh, something like that." That was all Arthur could manage between sighs of pleasure. Merlin's hands were warm and gentle but he applied enough pressure so that Arthur was pressed firmly into the mattress. Every so often he would ease up and just drag his fingertips over Arthur's skin, raising noticeable goosebumps along the prince's skin. Merlin traced his hands over the contours of Arthur's back, raising yet more sighs of pleasure from the prince who seemed to be utterly relaxed. Merlin however was inwardly blushing as he touched Arthur's bare skin. Once again, he was getting a bit of Arthur he thought he could never have.

They were quiet for a while, although Merlin moved quietly, the sheets rustled around him and Arthur just couldn't be silent when things felt so good. Arthur mused to himself that this felt good for more than one reason and he'd have to get Merlin to do it more often.

Arthur's next moan was close to filthy when Merlin ran his fingertips down the full length of Arthur's spine. "And I think we're done here," was what Arthur heard next.

"Really? That didn't feel long enough at all." But when the prince turned to look at Merlin the pain in his back was entirely gone. He flopped onto his back. "Maybe I'll need a front massage sometime," he cast his eyes down his naked torso and further before looking back at Merlin who was blushing profusely. Arthur grinned. "Or maybe I could return the favour sometime," he reached around and trailed his fingertips along the base of Merlin's back under his blue tunic.

Merlin let out a shaky sigh. "Well, now that you're fine, I should go. Your horses need groomed." Merlin slid to the edge of the bed when strong fingers wrapped around Merlin's wrist. "We're not done here." He moved the hand on Merlin's wrist up his arm and cupped the back of Merlin's head, bringing him down and kissing his lips softly. Arthur parted his own lips and gently took Merlin's lower lip between his own. He felt Merlin's hand tentatively touch his chest. When Merlin pulled back, he smiled a little. Arthur cupped Merlin's cheek and leaned forward, resting his head against Merlin's.

It was Merlin who spoke first, "why me, Arthur? You could have anyone. Why me? Why now?"

"Because you're so gentle and loving and utterly perfect. You have emotion that I could never have. Because, Merlin, I think I've wanted you for a long time and just didn't know it."

"Maybe it was just my magic fingers," Merlin grinned. Arthur didn't need to know the real reason for this grin; not yet.

"Mm, maybe, you are very good at massages it seems. Where'd you learn to do it?" Arthur sank back fully into his pillow, pulling Merlin down with him and pressing a kiss to his hair.

"Well, you know there's this prat of a prince that gets me to carry ridiculously heavy loads and work even more ridiculous hours. So, one has to work those back muscles out some how. And you know, I'm very flexible."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Oh are you know, we'll have to test that statement some how…" He trailed his fingers down over Merlin's ass, cupping his hand lightly as he spoke. Merlin blushed again.

Arthur dragged Merlin down in his arms until they were laying nose to nose, facing each other. "Why didn't I do this sooner?" Arthur asked quietly, sliding Merlin's tunic up with both hands gliding lightly up his back.

"I don't know… maybe you're just a giant dollophead."

Arthur leaned in for a kiss as he slipped off Merlin's tunic completely. "Maybe."


End file.
